I'm in Peace
by Forgive - Sounds Good
Summary: Quinn isn't done being mean to Rachel. Femslash. First fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have some of it written already. It's been a project that I have started writing ever since I watched 'Sectionals'. It was originally going to be some huge chapter thing, but I really don't think I could pull off long chapters. I'll lose muse. Anyways, I don't think this is really all that creative. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

"Quinn! Quickly, Rachel gets out in like, ten minutes."

Quinn could hear the voice of Santana outside the stall of the bathroom, calling for her. She had a black sharpie in her hand and was drawing another picture of Rachel. Sure, they were in Glee together, but she was with Finn. Jealousy shot through her but what she found funny was that she wasn't jealous of Rachel... she was jealous of Finn. She didn't tell anyone that, but she was.

Quinn had drawn Finn and Rachel having sex as stick people but she had subconsciously made Rachel's chest a lot bigger than the ones that surrounded it. Quinn forced out a laugh as she wrote 'Man Hands' with an arrow pointing to Rachel. Quinn popped the cap back on the marker and nodded firmly as she left the stall... only to be greeted by 'man hands' herself.

"R-Rachel." Quinn spat with a genuine surprised expression. Quinn looked over her shoulder to see Santana and Brittany run out of the bathroom, holding in their snickers.

"Hello, Quinn. I was just leaving my math class early... I, um, why did Brittany-"

"I don't know." Quinn snapped with a glare on her face, Rachel looking extremely confused. "Why are you standing in front of me?"

"Well the other two stalls are constantly congested." Rachel said with an unsure smile, running her hands through her hair slowly. Quinn couldn't help but watch her intently as she did so. Rachel looked up to see Quinn look at her and ended up staring into her eyes. Quinn frowned and let out a sigh.

"Can't you just go to another bathroom?" She asked, setting a hand on her hip. Rachel let out a shy laugh and went to move around Quinn, assuming she was just joking around. "Seriously."

"I don't get it." Rachel said slowly, kind of looking hurt. Rachel was thinking that they were friends then, but now she wasn't too sure. Quinn was treating her a lot differently. "Quinn?"

Quinn finally gave in, moving out of the way for the brunette. Rachel let out a nervous laugh and walked into the stall. Quinn spun around quickly, trying to get to the door of the bathroom as fast as her pregnant self could. She wasn't fast enough because just as her hand gripped the handle, Rachel pushed open the stall door and ran past her.

"I thought this was different." Rachel mumbled, hiding her face. Quinn winced but tried to push it aside in her mind. She couldn't though. Rachel occupied her mind more than she wanted and the tears falling from her cheeks were going to stay in her head.

For once, Quinn Fabray was speechless. And for once, Rachel Berry made her feel that way. As she headed to class, Quinn felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. First of all, she had just skipped science class just to prank Rachel Berry. Second of all, Rachel actually cried in front of her without trying to come off as the bigger person. Quinn didn't want to feel bad, but she did and she wanted it to go away. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones or something. No. Ever since Quinn spoke to Rachel, she always had that same feeling. It was growing by the minute, leaving Quinn completely confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So the chapter I posted was kind of short and sucky, this one is better. I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

"Alright, guys," Will began, walking into the rehearsal room with an excited look on his face. "I've decided that we should turn things around and do a nice, female duet."

Rachel looked up, frowning. She was going to have to sing with someone? Well, she was assuming it was herself. She sighed and took the paper that Mr. Schue was handing out. She frowned at the paper and read, '_for Rachel and Quinn_'. Quinn?!

"I'm singing with _her_?" Rachel heard Quinn say. Rachel was sitting at the front beside Mercedes and Artie, but she could totally feel the glare she was getting from the blonde behind her. Rachel sighed and turned around, facing Quinn.

"Personally, I would be honoured. Right now, I'm not. But, if you were me and I was in your shoes... I would be thanking Mister Schuester for this opportunity." Rachel spun back around and stood up, reading over the music again. Tell Him by Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand?! Rachel felt like jumping up and down for joy, but then remembered who she was singing with.

"So Quinn, you're better with the higher notes so I'll be asking you to sing Celine's part, and Rachel, I think you'll do fine with Barbra's." Will said, completely ignoring that Rachel and Quinn disliked each other so much. Rachel sighed, preferring Celine... but she'd let Quinn get what she wanted. This time, anyways. Plus, she could totally show off and it didn't matter who she got.

"_I'm scared, so afraid to show I care..._" Quinn began to sing, looking up at Rachel. Rachel was watching her, but the emotion in her voice and face threw Rachel off guard. Quinn looked away and back down to the song. "_Will he think me weak, if I tremble when I speak? Oooh – what if there's another one he's thinking of. Maybe he's in love; I'd feel like a fool... life can be so cruel, I don't know what to do."_

Rachel was watching her with such amazement she almost missed her queue. _Almost_. "_I've been there, with my heart out in my hand. But what you must understand, you can't let the chance, to love him pass you by..._" Rachel looked up to see Quinn staring at her. Rachel stared back, taking a deep breath and shaking her head. Why was she seeing Quinn in such a different light? Just because of the emotion in her singing?

"Alright guys, maybe we can try this another time..." Will said, looking at them with a very confused look. Rachel sighed and shook her head, glancing up at Quinn as she walked back to her seat. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked back to her spot. She had Finn totally avoiding her and she was avoiding Puck. Glee was going downhill just because of the baby thing.

"I was also thinking that Finn and Puck would be willing to do a duet for us?" Mr. Schuester asked, clearly trying to make the Glee Club more... well, gleeful.

"You're kidding me!" Finn exclaimed, jumping up and raising his hands above his hands.

"Chill, man." Puck said, slowly. Finn grumbled and sat back down, glancing at Rachel who was in front of him. She looked back and shrugged.

"You two will be doing What You Own from RENT." Will added, again ignoring the clear hatred between the two. Finn and Puck got up and snatched the music from him. "Puck, you'll be singing for Roger and Finn, you'll be singing for Mark." Finn gave out an angry grumble but shrugged it off.

"Alright, so this leaves everyone else. Kurt, you're with Matt. Artie, you're with Mike. Santana with Mercedes and Brittany with Tina." Will seemed satisfied with himself. He was grinning, at least. No one really knew about him and Emma, but they weren't... well, no one really knew. "Everyone find an empty room to practise... no choir room." Rachel frowned and looked at Quinn who glared at her. Rachel got up and started walking briskly, expecting Quinn to follow... which she did.

Rachel ended up leading them into Mr. Schuester's Spanish classroom and sat up on a desk. She cleared her throat and looked at Quinn sternly. "Look, we equally don't want to be here. I propose we just sing and get done with it." Rachel said, reading over the notes.

"You're not always the boss, Berry." Quinn snapped, leaning against a wall, glaring at her.

"Well evidently you need some management when it comes to everything. Who keeps the baby's father a secret? Especially from Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, setting her music down and getting off the desk. "You know what? I've been trying to be pleasant to you, Quinn Fabray, but I really can't take this anymore! I thought I could but I can't. This is the last straw and I won't take it!"

"Jeez, Berry, do you ever shut up and think about what you're saying? I thought I could forgive you for ruining my life. Guess not..."

"Oh well that's plummeting a bit low, don't you suppose?" Rachel asked, frowning. Quinn pushed herself off of the wall and walked towards Rachel, shaking her head. There were tears in her eyes. Rachel's frown turned into more of a sympathetic look. "Why... why are you crying?"

"My life is ruined, Rachel Berry." Quinn snapped, pushing away Rachel's hand. Rachel backed up a bit, confused.

"We need to sing the song, Quinn." Rachel said slowly, backing towards her desk and picking up the lyrics. Rachel looked back to Quinn, whose eyes were filled with tears. Rachel shook her head, remembering just a few hours ago that's how Quinn made her feel. She kept telling herself that it was the last straw and she couldn't take that from Quinn, but something made Rachel want to console her tell her everything was going to be okay.

"_Touch him, with the gentleness you feel inside._" Rachel sang slowly, taking a step towards Quinn and putting a hand on her shoulder, watching her look up and sniff. "_Your love can't be denied, the truth will set you free, you'll have what's meant to be, all in time you'll see_." Rachel set another hand on Quinn's shoulder with a soft smile. Quinn pulled up the paper and frowned, shaking her head.

"Rachel, I can't sing this song." She said slowly, reading over the words. "I know this sounds horrible and wrong but I don't love him. I don't love _him _or _him_." Her voice was soft, but it confused Rachel. She thought Quinn really did love Finn, which was why she lied to him.

"But why," Rachel took in a deep breath and lead Quinn to an empty chair and sitting her down. "Why did you stay with him? Why did you lie to him?" Quinn had tears pouring out of her eyes and she just shook her head. She took a few long minutes to answer, but she finally did. She lifted her head up and sniffed.

"I needed to." Her voice was so soft and so hurt. Rachel never saw her like that. "I felt so... sheltered and so good. And now... now I have nothing. I didn't love him, and I don't love Puck. I could never love Puck after he... took advantage of me like that." Quinn let out another sigh and shook her head. "No, it's not Puck's fault. It's mine. I know him and I..."

"Quinn, it's not entirely your fault, either." Rachel interjected, leaning forward and wiping away a tear from her eye. "We make mistakes as adolescents, it's in our nature. You... you're staying with Finn, still?" Rachel watched as Quinn shook her head. She explained that Finn kicked her out and wouldn't speak to her, so she was residing with Mr. Schuester... but it was getting a bit awkward because he and his wife weren't really together and she only showed up once in awhile to stalk him, or something.

"Well, you... I have an extra bedroom; you can stay with me if you like." Rachel's voice was quiet and she was surprised to see Quinn look up and nod gently. Wait, what was she getting herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I love how cliché this is. Ha. I'm not sure if I'm going to make y'all happy with fast Faberry or torture you... but I'm kind of itching to write it, so I'm pretty biased. I'm just glad people are reading! And reviewing! This is just for my own fun, so... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

"Um, dad. Could I speak to you?" Rachel asked as she opened the door. She glanced back at Quinn who was holding her duffel bag over her shoulder, looking weak. Rachel had never seen her like that before. It was actually kind of heartbreaking. Rachel sometimes felt some compassion for Quinn, but right now? She just looked like a sick puppy. A sick, cute puppy that needed help. Hold on, how did the adjective 'cute' pop up in there? Rachel just shook her head and shuffled through the doorway.

"Dad... Quinn hasn't been having a very good few months. She was kicked out of her home. She was living with her boyfriend, but then... well, he kicked her out because the baby wasn't his – oh, yes, she's pregnant – and so she started staying with Mr. Schue, but you know how single men can be. She... needs a place to stay, and right now... I'm all she's got." Rachel nodded and looked up to her father, pleading with her eyes. He looked hesitant, so Rachel let a single tear drop down her cheek. Her dad finally nodded and told her that he'd go tell her other dad. Rachel turned around and grinned at Quinn, proud of her accomplishment.

"Your dad seems nice." Quinn mused quietly, timidly following after Rachel into her house. She closed the door behind her and looked around a bit before stopping when Rachel did. The brunette turned around and took Quinn's duffel bag out of her hand and started walking towards a staircase. Quinn assumed that she should follow her and bit her tongue before making a comment about being able to carry her own bag.

"My dads are painting the spare room right now and–"

"Wait a minute, your _dads_?" Quinn interjected, frowning at Rachel. She was just about to walk up the stairs before she turned around with the largest glare on her face. Quinn was taken aback and showed it, stumbling back a few steps.

"Do you have a problem with homosexual couples, Quinn? Because I'm pretty sure that they're the ones letting you live in their house on such short notice." Rachel snapped, wanting to set her hands on her hips but Quinn's bag was too heavy to do anything except lean against the banister.

"No, no. Goodness, Rachel." Quinn mumbled, shaking her head. "I was just surprised. You know, I'm raised... differently. That's all." Quinn tried to defend herself, but she could tell that Rachel was mad. She just huffed, turned around and stormed up the stairs as fast as a girl could who was holding a twenty ton duffel bag. Quinn felt bad and would probably try to make it up to Rachel; she'd try thinking up a way to. Currently, she was distracted by the sight in front of her. No wonder Finn's eyes were always wandering down to Rachel's butt... it was perfect. Quinn blinked, but couldn't keep her eyes away. She always seemed to wear the worst yet perfect clothing. They looked hideous, but her body... oh, her body.

"Anyways, what I was trying to say before you rudely cut me off was that my dads are painting the spare room, so you're going to have to sleep in my room. I'll just move the treadmill and sleep on the floor. I'm not going to make someone pregnant risk their baby just because I enjoy feeling comfortable. You know, I heard that improper sleep could mutate your child..." Quinn could care less about what Rachel Berry was saying, she was too fixated on the rear of the girl to even pretend. When they reached the top of the stairs, Quinn shook her head and pulled herself out of the trance Rachel seemed to put her in. Whoa, that was weird.

"Oh, uh. Thanks, Rachel." Quinn mumbled, following her into her room, her eyes widening. "It looks like a unicorn threw up in here." She spat quickly, trying to keep her cool. It was instinct to insult Rachel Berry, and even if she trying not to... that's how it was. It was the thing she was used to... not sleeping in her bed or being accepted by her gay dads. This would have never happened if she hadn't drunk those coolers. Puck called her fat... she was drunk and she had heard that having sex made you lose weight. Well, jokes on her. She was having a baby... and her stomach was getting bigger.

"Um, thanks. I guess." Rachel said, frowning and looking down at her floor, setting the duffel bag down to go over and push the treadmill closer to the closet. She felt like crying. Why did she even offer Quinn to stay with them? It wasn't like she would appreciate it. She was _Quinn Fabray_. Once she had that baby and she was back on the Cheerios, she would forget Rachel existed and blame her for the one who ruined her pregnant life. She just felt like she _needed_ to be there for Quinn. It was weird.

"Sorry I don't... think. I mean, I do. I just don't think about how mean some of things I say can be. I guess old habits die hard. I'll just try more to be nicer to you. Rachel, it's really nice of you to offer your bed and hospitality. It may not seem like it to you, but I really appreciate it." Quinn said, letting out a small sigh and sitting on Rachel's bed. She ran her fingers over the bright pink and green blanket and almost laughed out loud at the light pink granny sheets and pillows. She didn't, though.

"Wow, Quinn. It's fine, whatever you need... just ask, okay?" Rachel said, glancing at her and watching her examine her bed. For some reason, Rachel got a bit nervous watching her eye her bed like that. She shouldn't be feeling that way. It was just the fact that she was attracted to talent, that's all. Not that she was attracted to Quinn Fabray, at all...

"Thanks, Rachel." Quinn said gently, suddenly feeling more tired that she could even comprehend. She hated this pregnancy thing. She felt like crap most of the time and the rest of the time she was a bigger bitch than ever.

"You're welcome, Quinn." She heard Rachel say before her head hit the soft pillows. The last scent filling her nose was the scent of Rachel Berry ... and Quinn wasn't complaining.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so last night... Glee. I enjoyed it. I love Jon Groff's voice and Idina was hot. Anyways, that's all I really have to say. Oh, and this story might be on a Highway to Hell... hah. Meaning, it may not turn out how everyone hopes? (And, yes, I **_**am**_** listening to Highway to Hell...) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

"Hey, Quinn. You're finally awake... how are you?" Rachel whispered, turning from her mirror. She was sitting up so perfect and proper. Quinn set her hands beside her and pushed herself up, surprised to find that she was tucked in perfectly... as if someone did it for her when she was asleep. Rachel? Nah, couldn't be.

"Uh, yeah..." Quinn mumbled, pushing off the sheets. She raised an eyebrow and glanced down at her body. "I wasn't wearing this when I fell asleep." She said slowly, yawning and looking at the clock. Whoa, noon? Really?

"Don't you remember waking up in the middle of the night complaining about your comfort?" Rachel asked, tilting her head to the side a bit and setting her orange brush beside her. She got up and leaned down to the small mattress that was at the foot of her bed. She awkwardly straightened out the comforter.

"Um. No." Quinn replied, raising an eyebrow. Rachel laughed and shrugged, glancing over to Quinn's clothing folded on the floor beside the bed she was sitting up in.

"Okay, so you don't remember denying your own pyjamas and requesting mine?" Rachel urged, standing up straight and looking Quinn in the eye. Quinn just shook her head, hoping she wasn't blushing. "Well, you might recall only wanting my clothes because they smelled like _me_ and lately, you haven't been 'enjoying the Fabray smell'?" Rachel used air quotes when she ended her sentence with a laugh. Alright, if Quinn wasn't blushing by then she would've been there.

"Well. I was half asleep. I don't remember anything." She said shortly, getting out of the bed and walking towards the mirror, tugging down on the edge of the nightgown. It was hideous. It was bright yellow and there was way too many patterns of lace... but the fabric was soft and Quinn really didn't feel like getting out of her pyjamas. Well, they weren't _hers _but you get the point.

"Okay, okay. It's not weird, or anything. I mean, I get where you're coming from."

"Really, Rachel. I was half asleep. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Uh, alright then!" Rachel said, feeling a bit hurt that Quinn snapped at her for no apparent reason. "My dads made lunch. They, uh, set a place for you. I'm kind of excited, really. You can meet my other dad and it can be a bit better. I just want to ask you that you be on your best behaviour because they're still kind of iffy on this whole thing."

"Look, I can leave. You're the one who offered for me to stay."

"I-I know. Well. Okay, but... okay." Rachel nodded and took a deep breath, walking down the stairs and turning into her kitchen. She glanced behind her, shocked to see Quinn so close behind.

"Hello Mr. and... Mr. Fabray." Quinn tried, glancing at Rachel. She nodded and gave her a large smile, sitting down at the table in front of her plate. Quinn sat at the head of the table close to Rachel, kind of afraid to sit beside one of her dads.

"Hi, I'm Mark and this is my husband Kyle." One of her dads said, holding out his dark hand and taking Quinn's. This was the one that Rachel asked first. Quinn tried to smile, but she felt sick. She was judging them and yet... she was certain that she had a crush on their daughter. The one with the glasses seemed a lot friendlier when he shook her hand, and she felt sort of at ease.

"Nice to meet you..." She said with a nod, keeping her eyes down on the table. Quinn suddenly felt Rachel's soft leg move against hers and her body stiffened. She glanced over to Rachel who – looking shocked – pulled her leg away. Was she trying to hint something? She was probably just telling her that she was doing a good job.

"So, _Quinn_, how is school treatin' ya?" The friendlier one, Kyle, asked. Oh, she could be so sarcastic now. Her _and _Rachel knew that.

"Actually, Mr. Berry. It's not really that good. I've been distracted from school work."

"Well, I can help you out, Quinn. I'm in a lot of your classes." Rachel nodded towards her dads and then smiled at Quinn. She let out a small laugh and nodded.

"How about a boyfriend?"

"Um, not quite."

"What do you mean, not quite?" Mark interjected, Rachel glaring at him.

"Dad!" Rachel hissed, but he waved her off.

"It's fine, Rachel. I mean, I slept with my ex-boyfriend's best friend... which is why you may notice this baby bump. So, I don't know if the baby daddy is going to be the baby's daddy and I really don't know if I have a boyfriend." Quinn was now looking in the older man's eyes, full of confidence. He just nodded and watched as Quinn reached out and grabbed one of the grilled cheese sandwiches, taking a slow bite. Rachel looked at her 'daddy' and then to Quinn, who look calm and collected.

"Thanks a lot, _dad_." Rachel spat, grabbing her plate with one hand and Quinn's with the other. She stormed away from the table, taking their plates outside on the patio where the breeze was nice. She glanced at the door and watched Quinn hesitantly walk out, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Wanna explain to me what that was all about?" Quinn asked, sitting beside her on the large swing. Rachel just shook her head and handed her back her plate, staring forward. She felt the wind blow her hair around, but she didn't care. The only thing she could notice would be Quinn's thy pressed against hers, and she could hardly breathe.

"Alright well, I think that went well." The blonde said with a dry laugh, turning to Rachel. She lifted the rest of her sandwich to her mouth and took a bite, still watching Rachel.

"He always does this. He always agrees to things and he always contradicts everything!" Rachel mumbled, eating the grilled sandwich as fast as she could before setting the plate down and shaking her head.

"It's fine. It's kind of awkward for me to be here." Quinn said with a nod, but Rachel shook her head. She looked her in the eyes and took Quinn's hand tightly. The blonde looked kind of shocked, but the feeling of Rachel's skin was nice. She loosened up a bit, but avoided Rachel's eyes.

"You may have been a terrible monster to me in the past, Quinn. You know, insinuating that I'm a man and/or a transvestite... but I'm always here for people, and I'm honest. I'll tell you when I don't think you're welcome here." Rachel said with a nod. She let go of Quinn's hand and then grabbed her plate, getting up.

"Um, thanks Rachel?" Quinn said, giving her a look and letting out a sharp sigh. Rachel turned and gave her the most sickening and sweet smile she had ever seen. What the hell was Quinn getting herself into?


End file.
